Recently, the attention of the medical community has been focused upon toxicity problems associated with the use of tampons. Generally, the problem arises as an infection due to Staphylococcus aureaus in the vagina in menstruating women who are using tampons.
Medical authorities have suggested dealing with the problem by a number of techniques. These include discontinuing the use of tampons, discontinuing the use of tampons which are inserted with syringe type mechanical devices and/or alternating the use of inserted tampons with externally used absorbtive feminime napkins.